Just Him
by Tamachi-neesama
Summary: Yaoi, shounen-ai, SasuNaru. Warning: Lemons, Yaoi boy on boy A story about confused Naruto that doesn't know what to do with his feelings towards both Sasuke and Sakura. First ch has no lemons, only in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_For as long as I can remember, he was always by my side. He was always there for me, as much as I was always there for her. I would always fight with him, and I would always adore her. But who was it that love me more? Who was it that returned my feelings? Who was it that actually accepted my existence? It was him. Not her. She was just a bitch that loved him, and wanted to get rid me to do so. So I gave up on her, and went to him. I wanted to spend time with him only, because only he loved me. Noone else. Just him._

"Ne! Sakura-chanyo! Let's go eat ramen together!", the blonde bravely asked the pink haired girl. " Fine. Your paying for everything, Naruto", she said. Naruto froze for a moment then looked at his frog wallet. "Ehehe...how 'bout you pay half..?", the blue eyed boy nervously asked. "No way, if you want a date you have to pay for everything", Sakura said crossing her arms. It was a day off today from school, and everyone was either just training or hanging out with their friends. Naruto took this chance to try to win Sakura's heart, but she's not so easy. "Oi, Naruto, Sakura", a slightly tall dark haired boy called. Sakura turned to face him and blushed madly with a cheery girly girl voice, "Kyahhh! Sasuke-kun!". Okay, nevermind what I said, she's easy. "What is it, teme?", Naruto casually insulted him. Sasuke hissed, and continued anyways, "Kakashi-sensei called us. Get ready and meet at the Konoha gate", with that he turned around and left, with the fangirlish Sakura following him behind. Naruto sighed, " Ahh...so lonely".

At his apartment, Naruto unlocked his door and headed for him room. He took out a large backback and started to pack his clothing, hygiene materials and such. He then noticed his squad 7 picture standing on the table beside his bed. In it, everyone smiled except Sasuke and Naruto, who was facing away from each other with a mad grin. "Hehe, Sasuke you bastard", Naruto giggled. When Naruto finished packing up, he put on his backpack, and headed out the door, and walked through the alley of Konoha. It was late noon and the streets were busy, so it made it harder for Naruto to get through. Few minutes later he managed to escape the crowd and it became more quiet in the open space. He finally reached the great city entrance that stood before him. In the distance, Naruto noticed Kakashi and Sakura...but no Sasuke. He ran towards them. " Naruto, how unusual, usually your the one that's always late", Kakashi said, not looking away from his book. "Tch, it's always you that's always late", Sakura pointed out. Kakashi completely ignored the comment. "Ne, where's that stupid Sasuke?", Naruto wondered. "I don't know...oh where is he?I can't beleive he ditched me!", Saskura said with a worried tone. "Hmm, well Sakura and I will go on ahead, since we can't waste time now. I informed Sasuke abour our mission already. So Naruto you go find him and we'll meet later on, okay?", the masked man with the silver hair commanded, slowly walking away with a whining Sakura. "What the heck!? Why do I have to find that bastard?", Naruto angrily screamed out, but noone seemed to care. He threw a fit and headed back into the city to find the dark eyed boy.

He searched everywhere. The mountains, the market place, hokage's office, the school, everywhere. He seemed to be nowhere in Konoha. But there was one place he hadn't look yet. Naruto decided to check the forest of death, though he knew it was a dangerous place ever since that exam. Suprisingly, when he reached the caged thick forest, he found that self-centred boy there, just staring up at the trees. He seems to be holding his left shoulder. From the distance Naruto yelled at him, "Hey TEME!". Sasuke turned his head to look at that knucklehead. Naruto made an angry face and walked up to him. Sasuke hadn't change his position. As Naruto kept walking, he realized Sasuke's eyes were different. They were... showing something. Something Naruto doesn't know, but this didn't make Naruto afraid. Sasuke's dark shining eyes focused on Naruto harder than usual, and it made Naruto uneasy. "Hey are you okay?", the blondie asked with no sympathy in his voice. Sasuke turned around and made his whole body face him. "What do you think, loser?".

"Agh! Well you didn't even meet us at the gate and your the one that told me and Sakura to meet there! How can you be late!?". Naruto then stopped and gave a grin. "Are you scared?"

Sasuke gave Naruto a hard stare. "No. It's just a mission to go scoop shit off the ground"

"Ahaha! So your scared to scoop shit then??", he laughed.

Sasuke grunted, "Idiot. I did this on purpose. I mean by now, you should notice this."

Naruto looked confused. Sasuke sighed.

"Nevermind let's go. Your stupid after all", Sasuke put his hands in his white short's pocket and started to walk past Naruto.

Naruto gave a brow behind his back, "What's his problem?"

As they walked out the gates, Sasuke gave Naruto a sheet that explained the mission. They had to go to some farm in a minor city near Konoha and take care of it until the farmer recovers from the hospital. Apparently the farmer got seriously injured from tripping over a log and shit happened.

It was late afternoon and the sun was about to set. Naruto and Sasuke hadn't found Kakashi nor Sakura anywhere, so they had no choice but to camp out alone with each other. They were pretty far from Konoha, so there was no human prescence for miles. Naruto gathered fire logs while Sasuke set up a tent. In no time, the moon was shining brightly. Trees whistled to the gentle breeze and night creatures started to chirp loudly. "Ahh the fire is so warm", Naruto cheerfully said as he warmed himself near his campfire. Sasuke seemed to run off somewhere since Naruto didn't see him anywhere. "Where'd that bastard go?" He got up to look around. He walked a short distance into the forest and heard splashing noises. The blonde followed the noise and found himself near a hotspring. "Kyahh! Time to soak myself!", and with that he carelessly undress himself to reveal his toned beach-tan body and jumped into the warm water.

Naruto relaxed himself and tilted his head back onto a rock behind him. "Ahhh...", he smiled. "Oi, Usurakatonkachi", a familiar husky voice called out. Naruto whipped his head around. A shirtless raiven head stood above him with his well-build pale body showing. "S-Sasuke where'd you go?" Sasuke gave a smirk, "Why? You scared alone?". Naruto angrily frowned, "No! Stupid, I was worried". Naruto then realized he sounded weak when he said that, and covered his mouth. Sasuke grinned evily, "Ah your worried?". Naruto became speechless. Sasuke undress his shorts and came in the hot pond, Naruto completely trying to ignore him.

They are now both naked in the same hot spring, not like it's not unusual. Sasuke stared at Naruto for a long time, while Naruto looked down with shame. _Now I showed Sasuke how pathetic I look, _Naruto thought. Sasuke looked annoyed by the unusually quiet dobe, " I thought that was... cute", He said breaking the silence. Naruto looked up with a shocked expression, "What did I hear you say?". Sasuke turned his head to look away, "I said... I thought it was cute". Naruto still had that same expression, "Are you gay?". Sasuke was silent. They were both silent. Only the chirps of the crickets continued, so did the movement of the water.

Sasuke then regained his confidence and swam a little closer to Naruto, with Naruto becoming more cautious. "Listen Naruto, I think your cute and sexy, I love how you react when I insult you, and every comback you give me is affectionate to me". He paused for a moment., " Don't get me wrong, I don't think of this about you because I'm gay. Only because I actually love something for the first time. I love you". Naruto was confused and was kind of scared. "Sasuke... I never knew...that...but".

"But what?", he instantly replied.

"W-well...! I like...y'know...girls..not guys", the blonde nervously said.

Sasuke made and annoyed face and hissed, " Ah I see. You like things that don't appreciate who you are. You like things that goes 'gaga' over 'cute' or 'hot' boys. Oh I see"

"No! That's not true!"

Sasuke swam back to his spot with angry movements. Naruto was now really confused.Is he saying I'm ugly? The person he thought was cool...loves him... the not-so-cool idiot. That night they never spoke for a while and headed to their tent. They had seperate sleeping bags and went to bed.

Naruto couldn't comfortabley sleep that night, as he shared the same tent with another boy that confessed to him. Naruto thought to himself. Sasuke was right, Sakura doesn't even like him. She likes Sasuke, but he doesn't like her. Sasuke only talked to Naruto and actually became open to him all this time, and at the same time ignored Sakura. But Naruto was still confused. He didn't know what to do or say to Sasuke, or even Sakura. Naruto became uneasy.

"Ahh... what do I do???"


	2. Chapter 2

**Well heres the second Chapter. **

**Warning: Lemon, Yaoi is in this chapter **

**As usual, Naruto's not mines, it's Mashashi's.**

**Enjoy, maybe.**

* * *

The next morning, Naruto slept in as usual. Because of all his thinking last night, he hadn't have much sleep. Sasuke woke up first and made his bag. As he finishes, the raiven head stood and watched the sleeping blonde. "Idiot", and left the tent.

Naruto slept in a strange position, not even laying on his sleeping bag but only part of it. Few moments later, the tent suddenly fell on top of the blonde, "Ahh! What the hell!". Naruto whipped his head around under the fallen tent, and struggled to find an exit. He found himself staring at an angry Sasuke when he lifted the fallen tent. " You idiot, get up, we got to go".

The camp site was then cleaned up by the both of them and they continued their journey to that one farm. Sasuke walked farther than Naruto, since he knew where to go, but they hardly spoke. An awkward atmoshpere was created. Naruto couldn't bear this nervous feeling in his stomache any longer and decided to say something. "Ne, teme?", he called out from behind. Sasuke didn't respond. Stupid, is he deaf? Naruto tried again, "Oi! Deaf teme!". Sasuke stopped walking, "I heard you the first time".

"Then why didn't you say something??", Naruto spat.

"Why should I? You hate me after all", he responded, not even turning to look.

Naruto froze, "W-well! I like you... as a friend... but not like, you know.."

" Well then don't speak to me. Because I don't like you as a friend", with that he continued to walk again.

Naruto felt a hard punch to his face. That hurt. Naruto looked down and slowly followed Sasuke from a distance.

They walked and walked through the forest on a dirt path for hours. Soon enough, the sun was about to set again, and they still hadn't found Sakura nor Kakashi anywhere. Maybe they are far ahead from them or just died somewhere. Sasuke then reached a cliff and suddenly stopped, with Naruto not noticing and crashing into him. "Oops..", Naruto plainly said. Sasuke didn't respond. He was focusing on a building, seems to be a relaxing inn, ahead of them. When they reached it, the inn had laterns hanged around it and it shone like a small city. Naruto and Sasuke entered it, and they were about toregister a room. "Are you going to share rooms?", the young lady asked behind the counter. Naruto was wondering what Sasuke would say. "No, we would like seperate rooms please", he answered. Naruto kind of felt down, since he now realizes Sasuke hates him more. The lady then turned the pages a few times and changed her expression, "I'm sorry there's only one room left... everything else is already booked". Sasuke then nodded, "Fine". She gave Sasuke the keys, and Naruto was left with none. "Hey give me a key!". Sasuke completely ignored him again. They both carried their stuff to the second floor to the last room down the hall. Sasuke unlocked the door and found themselves a large double bed. They both stood at the doorway and stared at the bed. "It's mine, you sleep on the floor", Sasuke simply said. "WHAT!? _YOU_ sleep on the floor! I want to sleep nicely tonight!", Naruto yelled.

"Why? Didn't you sleep enough last night?", he responded. Naruto became uneasy again.

"No, I was uh... thinking about what you said... to me", Naruto nervously said. Sasuke's attention increased. "Well, _well_?"

Naruto started to fidget with his fingers just like Hinata, "W-well...maybe.. I do like you", he whispered out the last couple words. Sasuke faced his right ear to Naruto with his hands supporting it, "What did you say?". Naruto blushed, "I ...sorta like you okay!? B-but... I don't know if this is right or not...I mean what about our friends? Kakashi-sensei? Everyone? Especially Sakura-chan! What would they think?". It became silent for a moment, but Sasuke just placed their things on the floor. "Who cares Naruto?", Sasuke said with his voice toning down. He pushed Naruto into the room and closed the door behind him and locked it. Naruto quickly turned to face Sasuke with a shocked expression. "Who cares?", with that, Sasuke pinned Naruto into the wall. Naruto struggled and tried to pull away from Sasuke, but his already hard body won't let anything or anyone stop him. "S-Sasuke stop!", Naruto tried to push him away, but he won't budge. " Quiet, you idiot...", the dark raiven head said in a seductive tone, while sucking on the blonde's throat. Naruto's head was forced to tilt back and he unwillingly moaned, "S-stop!". Sasuke did stop but didn't move away. He stared deep into his gleaming blue eyes, "Your just too beautiful".

Naruto became really scared, but slowly he also felt the desire for excitement. But he, Sasuke, is giving Naruto something... no, he will ONLY give Naruto that something. Naruto felt special, and felt releived for the first time in a crazy situation. Naruto slowly raised his arms around Sasuke's head and arched his body towards him, " Sasuke...". Sasuke loved the tone in his voice, "Mmm... so you finally kick in?" Naruto frowned in embarassement, "Because of you, I'm less of a man.." he whispered. Sasuke seductively laughed, " No... your a man for following your feelings". For the first time, Naruto heard such a warm comfort from his enemey. He smiled, "Sasuke, you are a stupid teme". He also smiled back.

Naruto gently bit Sasuke's bottom lip and played around with it. Sasuke grunted with excitement. Sasuke forcefully pushed his mouth onto Naruto's, and they explored each others mouth,with Sasuke dominating. They moaned and grunted as they shared their toungues and warm saliva, moving their heads in different positions to kiss each other more. Naruto then suddenly broke the kiss, " W-what are we doing... especially during a mission...?". Sasuke became annoyed, " What? Are you not enjoying this idiot?". Naruto opened his mouth to respond, but Sasuke resumed anyways.

Moments later, Naruto somehow managed to push Sasuke onto the large bed, and went on top of him. "Your not seme, you know that?", Sasuke dangerously said. Naruto giggled, " Stupd teme, always want everything your way". Naruto then grinded his body onto Sasuke's and they literally had dry sex. When they started to close their mouths onto each other again, Sasuke moved his arms around Naruto's body and pulled off his orange jump suit and black shirt, until his upper body was bare. Naruto could feel Sasuke's excitement below him, and Naruto teased it with his hand. "Nhh", Sasuke moaned. Naruto unzipped Sasuke's shorts and took off his own pants, revealing a leaking figure. Sasuke looked down and licked his own lips from his mental pleasure. The smaller body above him was now completely naked, and suddenly gulped with fear, "I-I'm scared Sasuke". Sasuke just held Naruto's waist to help him ready for the position. Naruto sat up on his knees and looked down to see Sasuke's large penis. Naruto then thought of his tiny butt hole. Ouch, what a combination. "S-Sasuke, not yet okay?", Naruto got off Sasuke and sat beside Sasuke's layed body. Sasuke just watched Naruto. The blonde spread out his own legs and sucked on his finger to moisten it, then placed it in his arse, making himself moan, "A-Ahh..". Sasuke eye's widen from what he was seeing. It turned him on so much. Sasuke then became impatient and pushed Naruto down, and now he was on top of him. " I want you...now", Sasuke growled, licking his lips. Naruto just watched from below. Sasuke positioned himself, and placed his dick into Naruto's ass. Naruto felt a sting of pain, "Ahhh!". Sasuke gave his first thrust, and Naruto suddenly arched his body high, moaning from pain. Naruto's leaking penis, pressed against his stomache, and Sasuke decided to pull himself out. Not yet he thought.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's penis, and licked the top teasingly, "Ahh... S-Sasuke..", Naruto whispered, holding the blankets tightly. Sasuke then slowly, licked around it and making noises while doing it. "A-hh!! Nhh...Ahh! S-Sa...ahh!", Naruto whipped his head around, wanted more, raising his legs up higher to try to gather more pleasure. Sasuke smirked, and licked a bit faster. Naruto's body arched higher, and was begging for more. "S-Sasuke!". Sasuke loved teasing him, and only licked the top again, tasting the warm bitter liquid. Naruto became so impatient and wanted him to suck on it already, do he placed his hands on Sasuke's head, and forced his mouth to swallow his penis, "Ahh!!!". Sasuke then sucked on it a couple of times to enjoy Naruto's squirming noises, and pulled himself out. "Impatient now are we?", Sasuke grinned at the begging Naruto. "A-ahh, Sasuke ... your also impatient!", he scowled softly. Naruto then got up and sat on top of Sasuke. It was now Sasuke's turn.

"If it hurts... you can do what ever you want to stop the pain", Sasuke said. Naruto just nodded, but still looked worried, "Oi teme, I might hurt you". Sasuke smirked, "It will be nothing compared to what your going to feel now." With that, Sasuke held Naruto's waist and brought him down. "Ahh!!", Naruto arms held around Sasuke's head. The two bodies sweating continued their thrusts. Sasuke felt a flash of pleasure and forced himself into Naruto faster. "Nyaahh!", Naruto tilted his head up, grabbing Sasuke's hair hard. Sasuke panted, and so did Naruto, but everytime the raiven forced the blonde down, the blonde screamed. "Ahh...Naruto!", Sasuke felt something peircing through his back. It was Naruto trying to stop his pain by grabbing Sasuke's back really hard. Sasuke's back was stained by his own blood.

Time passed, and few thrusts later, Sasuke was washed by the biggest pleasure ever and forced his hands to constantly rub Naruto's penis. "I-I'm going to cum...", Sasuke warned. They both moaned greatly, and Naruto knew Sasuke wanted him to cum along with him. In the last thrust, Naruto felt warm liquid squirt inside him, and he also released on each others stomaches, "Ahh!! Sasuke!". Naruto then fell down, with Sasuke above him. They panted from exhuastion, and Sasuke pulled himself out of Naruto and layed beside him on the bed. Naruto panted real hard, but managed to smile, "N-ne, S-sa...suke..?". Sasuke turned his head to face him, "What?".

Naruto then suddenly threw himself around Sasuke, " I love... you". Sasuke remained speechless. They were then too exhausted to do anything else, and fell asleep in the spot.

The next morning, Sasuke woke up first and forced Naruto up again. "Dobe, wake up. We stink, let's go to the bath downstairs". Naruto totally agreed and they both wore their bath robes and left the room. Naruto felt a strong bond with Sasuke again. "Ne, Sasuke... sorry about what I said... when you confessed to me. You forgive me?".For a while, Sasuke didn't reply, " Tch, you do love me. It's just your too hard headed", and continued on walking. Naruto gave a fit, but smiled anyways. The blonde ran up to the taller raiven and grabbed his arms, " Hehe!". Sasuke just gave an affectionate hiss.

After walking down the stairs, and exiting the last hall, they reached the main lobby. "Well, see you in the bath!", Naruto cheerfully said, and gave a small peck on Sasuke's cheek. They stared at each others eyes for a moment, until Sasuke smiled back, "Of course, idiot", and gave Naruto a soft kiss. "S-Sasuke...-kun...?", a familiar voice called out. Both Naruto and Sasuke whipped their heads around to see who it was.

It was Sakura. "Oh, Sakura what are you doing here?", Sasuke said, with an annoyed tone in his voice. Sakura was in a state of shock, "H-how could you? N-Naruto? Sasuke?"

Naruto looked at Sasuke and then Sakura, panicking. "S-Sakura-chan!", Naruto smiled nervously. The pink haired girl started to gather tears in her eyes and she shook her head. Sasuke just watched as the drama goes on. The blonde nudged Sasuke to say something, but he didn't. Naruto tried to comfort Sakura by walking closer to her, " You okay Sakura? It's not what you think...". Naruto then pulled his arms out for her, and she pushed them away, "No! Naruto! No!". She started to step back slowly. " I can't beleive this! I loved him so much... So, so much...!". She then bursted in tears.

"I hate you so much Naruto!", she then ran out the inn with her face covered. "Sakura-chan!", Naruto yelled out. Sasuke just watched. It was now silent.

Naruto then faced Sasuke, "Somehow I think this is your fault".

The blonde then ran out to find the troubled girl.


End file.
